Lost Souls
by Deathdealer99
Summary: What if Prue and Andy had a son before Andy died? How would his life end up well read to find out.R&R!
1. Becoming

Lost Souls

A/N: Hello This is a Charmed Fan Fic I do not own any of the characters accept Ryan.

Warning: Warning this Fan Fic contains course language, Drug use.

Ryan was sitting at his bed he lived in Canada but always knew about magic he had certain powers but had no idea where they came from he didn't have a white lighter ether. "Ryan go to bed now!" yelled his mother "whatever" he says walking over to his dresser he always hid things in it and grabbed a gram of weed "I hate this fucken life" he says quietly grabbing his pipe that he made not to long ago. Ryan quickly opened his window and jumped out he decided to head out to the plaza him and his friends usely hung out.

Ryan got there within five minutes and saw his friends sitting there "what's up Russ" says Ryan picking up his skateboard "nothing mush just chilling" says Russ "ya same" Ryan says grabbing his pipe "wanna smoke a bowl?" asks Ryan

"Sure" says Russ as Ryan starts packing it "so have you made a plan yet?" asks Russ "yeah. I'm going to get Wendi to drive me across the boarder then I'll just hitch the rest of the way. I really need to find my real family this one sucks" says Ryan taking the first hit "sounds fun but don't you have to worry about the cops?" asks Russ

"They can't catch what they can't find" says Ryan with a evil smirk "guess your right man when are you leaving?" asks Russ "probably on Monday I'm going to ditch school" says Ryan.

Down in the underworld the Seer was watching in her crystal ball "Yes my child come to are hell" says the Seer just then the Source flamed in "Is it all set?" asks The Source "yes sire it is he shall be arriving in some time" says the Seer with a grin on her face

Ryan and Russ finished smoking the bowl and decided to head home. Ryan was carrying his skateboard when he saw a black car drive up "hey kid want some candy?" asks the man "what do you think I am a idiot?" Ryan asks that took the man by shock "come on kid get in the car" says the man

"how about no" says Ryan he could always tap into his powers when he wanted to but hardly ever did this time the man got out of the car "get in!" he yelled Ryan was taken back a little bit but wasn't scared "you don't scare me" he says

"aww so a Charmed one's kid has never met a demon then" says the man "what did you call me?" asks Ryan taking a step back

"you have no idea" says the man looking kind of surprised "listen people will come looking for me if you touch me" says Ryan walking back a little the man laughed "no one will go looking for you" says the man "your all alone" he says again

"Shut up" Ryan says in a big yell sending the man flying back into his car "aww so you're the child of Prue" says the man laughing taking out a knife "I said shut up" says Ryan this time making the knife go threw the guys neck he suddenly burned into nothing.

Suddenly another man orbed behind Ryan "Hello Ryan" says the man nicely "who the hell are you?" yells Ryan turning around "my names Leo" says Leo

"What so you've come to kill me also?" asks Ryan "no I'm a good person" says Leo "bullshit there's no one good around here" says Ryan "your wrong your good" says Leo

"So what do you want?" asks Ryan ignoring the comment that Leo had just made "to take you to your real mother" says Leo "right my parents told me she died" says Ryan

"no she hasn't I live with her and her sisters I'm your uncle" says Leo "right and snow-white is real" says Ryan sarcastily "just take my hand I'll show you" says Leo "why should I trust you?" asks Ryan as a person walks past them.

"because there are demons after you now" says Leo "well I killed that one easily enough" says Ryan "so mush pride" says Leo "what did you just say?" asks Ryan

"Come on." Says Leo "fine" says Ryan giving up he knew that this guy was just going to bug him until he gave in. Leo took Ryan's hand and suddenly everything went all blue and white next thing he knew he was in a big house "where the hell did you take me!" yelled Ryan

"Leo? Who's that?" asks Piper Ryan looked over at her she had long brown hair and brown eyes she looked really pretty "This is Prue's son" says Leo taking a deep breath "who the hell are you people!" yelled Ryan just then Prue came into the house.

"Oh we have a guest" says Prue nicely "right" says Ryan looking at the women she had darker hair then Piper but blue eyes she looked a lot like Ryan.

"Do I know you?" asks Prue "I don't know this guy just brought me here" says Ryan sighing his parents would probably being checking up on him now

"Prue do you remember when you and Piper lived in that apartment?" asks Leo "yeah but we came back because of Grams" says Prue "well remember that night you and Andy spent together?" asks Leo, Prue looked at him shocked "that's the time I got pregent" says Prue quietly

"WHAT!" yells Piper looking at her older sister "well we met at the police station…" says Prue "well Prue this is your son" says Leo pointing over at Ryan

"what ever" says Ryan heading towards the door pulling out a pack of cigarettes "wait" says Prue grabbing onto Ryan's arm "WHAT!" yells Ryan using his power to make the sofa go flying

Prue looked at him shocked out and decided to let him go so he could chill "please come back we need to talk" says Prue sweetly

"Sure" says Ryan looking into her eyes tears where starting to form "I'll back in 20" says Ryan walking outside of the house and lighting a cigarette

A girl soon came into the drive way with her car she had red hair "who are you?" asks the girl "I could ask the same thing" says Ryan coldly "I live here" says the girl even more coldly "Ryan" says Ryan flicking his cigarette

"Paige Matthews" says Paige shaking Ryan's hand "are you waiting for someone?" asks Paige "no just having a cigarette" says Ryan putting it then walking back into the manor.

Prue looked over at Ryan she had been crying "I'm glad you came back" says Prue "I need some answers" says Ryan then Paige came up behind him "Prue who is this kid?" asks Paige "I'll tell you later go upstairs please" says Prue

"Alright" says Paige running up stairs to find Phoebe. "So what do you want to know?" asks Prue "who my father is why I was given up oh and why the hell can I move things with my mind!" yells Ryan Prue looked a little taken back but decided to answer these questions

"Well first of all your fathers name is Andy but sadly he died trying to save me and my sisters. Now the reason why you where given up well was because I wasn't ready for a child yet nether was your father he knew about you and was very sad as was I to give you up the family your living with now was close friends with your great grandmother." Says Prue taking a deep breath before continuing "now for your powers well three years ago we just found out about them also along with are half sister Paige, You see where a family of witch's but don't worry where not like the movies where good witches protecting the innocents" says Prue

"Yeah and I'm Santa" says Ryan sarcastily "then how do you explain moving things with your mind?" asks Prue "I don't know" says Ryan not really believing any of this

"Please Ryan..." says Prue "listen I know you're my mother I get that but your all full of shit" says Ryan heading towards the door but Prue moved the sofa in front of it

"I'm not letting you go I won't lose you again" says Prue pulling her son into a tight hug "I'm sorry" says Ryan quietly he hated that she gave him up but he felt like he was home now

"Do you want to stay here?" asks Prue "um sure if you guys have enough room" says Ryan looking around the room

"Oh sweetie we do" says Prue nicely wiping some tears from her eyes looking at her grown up child "um but there's one problem the people you gave me up to are probably worried sick" says Ryan

"Oh don't worry about them I'm going to phone them in the morning lets go up stairs you need to meet your aunts' says Prue smiling

A/N: please R&R I'd love to hear suggestions.


	2. Shopping And Losing A Loved One

Lost Souls

A/N: Hello This is a Charmed Fan Fic I do not own any of the characters accept Ryan.

Warning: Warning this Fan Fic contains course language, Drug use.

Ryan walked up with his mother thinking about the past night he had killed a demon met his mother and found out he could do magic it was really confusing at the time.

"Hey guys meet Ryan" says Prue nicely "um hi" says Ryan quietly he really didn't know his aunts but looked forwarded to getting to know them.

"Hey we got your bed all set up for you I hope you don't mind but your going to be sharing a room with your mom till he get the spare all cleaned up" says Piper "thanks I guess" says Ryan looking over at his mother

Phoebe walked into the room and jumped on to Prue's bed "Pheebs!" yells Prue "heh my mom told me you where a trouble maker" says Ryan with a smirk "oh did she?" asks Phoebe "yep, but I don't care I've had worse" says Ryan still smiling

"Did you have a sister?" asks Paige "yeah she's 18" says Ryan remembering his past family he really messed them now but he was where he belonged.

"Oh! Speaking of which I have to phone Kelly to tell her your with me!" says Prue running down stairs quickly leaving Ryan with his aunts

"So Ryan how are you doing in school?" asks Piper trying to break the ice "alright I guess" says Ryan remembering the time when he almost killed a kid

"That's good do you have a girlfriend or anything like that?" asks Piper "SHIT!" yells Ryan remembering he had to phone her "sorry but I really need to phone her can I borrow one of your cell phones?" asks Ryan panicking

"Sure here" says Paige handing her pink cell phone to Ryan "thanks I'll be right back" says Ryan walking out of the room quickly dialing the number

"Hello?" says a female voice "Hey Alanna it's me Ryan" says Ryan "oh so you decided to call huh?" asks Alanna "look sweetie I'm really sorry some shit just happened and now I'm living with my birth mother" says Ryan quickly waiting for Alanna to yell at him

"Your birth mother?" asks Alanna "um yeah I was kind of given up at birth. I know it's a big surprise I just found this out myself" says Ryan looking around

"Are you going to come visit at least?" asks Alanna "hell yeah I'm going to come by the house tomorrow" says Ryan remembering that Leo could teleport people or something

"Yay! I can't wait" says Alanna smiling "look babe I got to go I'll talk to you tomorrow" says Ryan "alright love ya" says Alanna "love you to" says Ryan hanging up the phone.

Ryan walked back into the room "sorry about that" says Ryan handing the cell phone back "it's okay sweetie" says Paige just then Prue headed back upstairs

"Alright Ryan she says it's okay that you stay here and she'll be sending the papers that allow me to become your mother again" says Prue smiling

"That's great!" yells Piper "yeah thanks. By the way I have a favor to ask" says Ryan "sure what do ya need?" asks Prue

"Well I told my girlfriend I'd come see her tomorrow... I also need new cloths" says Ryan expecting them to say no or to tell him they don't have the money

"Well cloths I can do but you'll need to ask Leo or Paige to get you to her they're the only ones in this family that can orb" says Prue

"What's orbing?" asks Ryan "well it's how you got here" says Prue "oh" says Ryan remembering about school "just wondering but what are we going to do about school?" asks Ryan blinking "well the only school around here is Baker High" says Prue

"that sounds alright I guess" says Ryan yawning a bit he'd been up since seven in the morning and only got two hours of sleep "well you look tired" says Piper giggling

"well I only get two hours of sleep every night accept weekends" says Ryan sounding a little ticked off "well we'll go down stairs and let you sleep I'm sure we'll be going to bed soon are self's" says Phoebe, the others nodded and walked out of the room "see ya in the morning" says Prue kissing Ryan on top of the head "yeah" says Ryan tiredly.

Ryan woke up around noon in his boxers without a shirt on he found Prue's bed empty "guess she already went to work or something" says Ryan walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Ryan found some cloths on the counter with a note

_Ryan you can borrow some of Leo's cloths we'll go shopping when I get home_

_Xoxo Love Prue_

"So nice" says Ryan undressing and getting into the shower. Ryan came out fifteen minute's later and but on his clean cloths then walked down stairs to find Piper and Phoebe watching TV

"Morning" says Ryan yawning "good morning did you have a nice sleep?" asks Piper "yeah haven't spelt in a soft bed in ages" says Ryan yawning "didn't want to get up" says Ryan once more, Piper laughed "would you like something to eat?" asks Piper

"Sure can you show me where the food is?" asks Ryan nicely "sweetie don't worry I'll cook for you" says Piper "well if you want…" says Ryan following Piper in to the kitchen.

Ryan sat down on a chair and looked at the newspaper "Prue said she'd be home by one she had to do a photo shoot" says Piper "cool" says Ryan looking at the coffee it had been forever since he last had one

"Do you know how to make 4x4's?" asks Ryan "what's that?" asks Piper "four sugars four creams" say Ryan eyeing the coffee "EW how can you drink that?" asks Piper "easy I take a sip and shallow" says Ryan being a smart ass "yeah I know that" says Piper

Piper finished cooking she made pancakes with chocolate chips "wow that looks so good" says Ryan blinking "wait till you taste them" says Paige walking into the kitchen grabbing herself another cup of coffee, Piper handed Ryan the pancakes and his coffee

"Thanks" says Ryan beginning to eat "wow yours are even better then Kelly's husbands" says Ryan quickly finishing "I'm glad you liked them" says Piper smiling.

Phoebe walked into the kitchen not long after that "good Pipe your food smells so good!" yells Phoebe shaking a finger at Piper "I know and I told you not to call me Pipe!" yells Piper smacking Phoebe lighting across the head.

Prue came home a half hour later carrying her photo stuff "hey mom" says Ryan kind of shyly "oh hey sweetie how was your morning?" asks Prue

"What do ya mean I just woke up" says Ryan as he finished rinsing his plate off and putting it into the dish washer "oh, did you have a nice sleep then?" asks Prue "yep that bed is damn soft I didn't want to get up" says Ryan smiling

Ryan and Prue left the house after some talking then went to the mall which they found almost completely empty "come on Ryan lets go look in that store" says Prue pointing over to stitches "why not go to west 49? They have good pants and hoodys" says Ryan

"Aw fine" says Prue pouting as they headed into the skateboard/snowboard shop "wow those look like nice pants" says Ryan pulling a pair off the hook they where flips

"Don't just choose one pair" says Prue looking around "yes mom" says Ryan smirking as he looked at some more pants. Prue ended up buying a tank top while Ryan ended up buying about 20 pairs of pants and a couple hoodys along with a skateboard like his old one. "Your total comes up to $500" says the cashier "do you guys take Visa?" asks Prue "yes swipe away" says the cashier

After they where finished in West 49 they went into Stitches "Ryan look at this nice shirt" says Prue handing him a muscle shirt "do they have any in black?" asks Ryan

"Yep what size do you want?" asks Prue "XL" says Ryan walking over to the tea shirts "heh this one looks sweet" says Ryan holding up a shirt that had a pot leaf saying "my parents went to Jamaica and all I got was a half ounce". "Ryan your so not getting that" says Prue "why not?" asks Ryan "because that has to do with drugs" says Prue sternly "come on mom not like I'm going to smoke it" says Ryan

Prue sighed looking at her son "fine but only this one time now hurry up we have to go get you some new shoes" says Prue taking the stuff to the cashier "your total will be $50" says the girl "here you go" says Prue handing her a 50 dollar bill "thank you have a nice day" says the cashier.

Prue and Ryan headed into sports check and got some new skateboarding shoes "alright time to get home shopping makes me sleepy" says Prue as they go into the car.

Prue and Ryan got home quickly after and Ryan went up to change but only to find that his bed wasn't where he left it "MOM!" yells Ryan

Prue came running up the stairs "what's wrong! Did a demon attack?" asks Prue looking around "my beds gone" says Ryan sadly "oh hun I forgot to tell you! Your aunts and uncle moved everything into the spare room" says Prue taking him into the spare room

"Surprise!" yells Phoebe as they walked in "wow thanks" says Ryan smiling "no problem we'll leave you to change" says Paige and with that the girls walked out.

Ryan got changed quickly and was now wearing baggy pants with a muscle shirt "wow you look nice" says Phoebe "thanks" says Ryan smiling

"Well I guess it's time to go" says Paige taking Ryan's hand and orbing him to the park in front of Alanna's house, Ryan started shivering "shit forgot how cold it is up here" says Ryan beginning to walk over to Alanna's house

Ryan got there quickly he knew she should be home it was after four. Paige sat in the park waiting for her niece to come back, Ryan rang the door bell and Alanna quickly answered following a big hug

"Great to see you to babe" says Ryan smiling giving her a kiss "so how long can you stay?" asks Alanna "only for about a hour" says Ryan "aww that sucks!" says Alanna "don't worry I'll be back on weekends" says Ryan giving her another kiss after wrapping his arms around her

"So how did you find your mother?" asks Alanna "well my uncle was in town and decided to visit Kelly and Doug. He saw me and Kelly told him etc." says Ryan sighing "are you happy?" asks Alanna "yes but I wish you could be in San Fresco with me" says Ryan.

Suddenly a demon appeared behind Alanna with a knife stabbing her in the back "NO!" yells Ryan as loud as he could Paige heard the yell and ran out to see what was wrong

"No don't die on me" says Ryan as the demon shimmered out he was in tears the love of his life was just stabbed and there was nothing he could do

Paige quickly ran up to him "What the hell happened?" yelled Paige looking at her niece covered in blood "I don't know suddenly a guy appeared and stabbed her!" says Ryan with tears coming from his eyes "FUCK!" yells Ryan punching the ground

Paige pulled him into a hug "sweetie I'm so sorry but there's nothing we can do now" says Paige, Mean while Alanna's little bother was coming down the street when he saw the two "what happened?" asks her brother looking at his sisters dead body "Oh my god Owen" says Ryan looking at him with tears in his eyes "WHAT HAPPENDED!" yells Owen grabbing Ryan by the shirt collar "we where walking and someone stabbed her" said Ryan between cry's

"What! NO!" yells Owen starting to cry now Alanna was the only one he really loved in his family she always took care of him when there parents where arguing "I'm sorry" says Ryan still crying, Owen looked at him with anger in his eyes and sent a punch into Ryan's jaw

Paige got up from the ground looking angry "stop fighting you two that's not going to bring her back!" yelled Paige after Ryan punched him right back.

* * *

A/N: This was really hard for me to write because my girlfriends name is Alanna and she really is the love of my life anyways R&R please.


	3. Depressed

Lost Souls

A/N: Hello This is a Charmed Fan Fic I do not own any of the characters accept Ryan.

Warning: Warning this Fan Fic contains course language, Drug use.

Ryan laid in his bed back in San Fresco "it's all my fault she's dead why did I have to go back" said Ryan he'd been locked up in his room ever since Paige orbed him home

"Ryan, sweetie please come down" said Prue at the door but there wasn't a answer he didn't come down for any food within the past two days.

Prue came down soon after looking really broken up she knew why her son wasn't talking to anyone but still didn't understand what completely happened "How's he doing?" asks Piper "same old" says Prue sadly "don't worry he'll come down when he's ready" says Piper

Meanwhile in the underworld

The Seer watched in her crystal ball "you'll still lose." Says The Seer "What do you mean!" yells The Source he has been trying to come up with strategy's to kill the Charmed ones "I mean there's no possible way that you can stop them!" yells The Seer

"Seer if you wish to live any longer I suggest you tell me something good" said The Source growling walking towards The Seer "Yes sire your attack on the boy made him completely open for attack that might be your way into killing the sisters" says The Seer going back to her crystal ball.

Ryan got up from his bed he was completely pale "who's there?" he asked "It's Prue sweetie please come out" says Prue she had came back upstairs to see if she could get him to come out again "hold on" says Ryan grabbing a shirt and putting it on he really didn't want to come out or do anything but knew he shouldn't drown in his pain.

Ryan walked out he looked completely horrible there was bags in his eyes and blood on his arms from when he was holding Alanna "thank god!" says Prue hugging him tightly "don't.." says Ryan giving her a cold glare then walking down stairs leaving Prue stunned

Ryan landed at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen not talking to anyone he grabbed himself a Gatorade and some soup then put it in a pot. "Ryan?" asked Piper "what?" he asked looking at her with the same glare he gave Prue "what's wrong?" asked Piper a little stunned herself

"What's wrong! The fucken love of my life just died!" yelled Ryan he making a light in the roof shatter with his powers "Don't you dare yell at me like that" says Piper "whatever" says Ryan walking back to his room and slamming the door

Phoebe came in the kitchen and saw Piper in tears "what's wrong?" asks Phoebe "it's Ryan he just freaked on me" says Piper between sobs "he didn't mean it he's just going threw a real tough time right now" says Phoebe giving her big sister a loving hug

Prue walked down stairs she looked really sad "Prue sweetie what's wrong?" asks Paige "nothing" says Prue quickly avoiding eye contact "I know something's up" says Paige "what do you mean? Well I'm going down stairs!" says Prue not waiting for a answer.

Paige sighed "most be Ryan" and with that she walked upstairs "Ryan open the door now" says Paige not even trying to sound nice about this, Ryan opened the door still pale as ever "what do you want?" says Ryan giving her a death glare

"I want you to go talk to your mother!" says Paige "I'm not in the mood" says Ryan going to close the door but Paige stopped him "Listen I know how it feels to lose someone you love dearly I lost my parents all of them" says Paige getting a little teary

"Whatever" says Ryan grabbing his coat "where are you going?" asks Paige "out and don't try stopping me" says Ryan "your not going anywhere until you talk to me" says Paige starting to say a spell "_As the flame lights shadow and truth ends fear, open locked thoughts to my minds willing ear May the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep, Bringing innermost to my mind and speech._" "What did she just do?" says Ryan in his thoughts "I said a spell to hear your thoughts" says Paige

"You fucken bitch!" yells Ryan "why doesn't she just leave me alone" thinks Ryan "don't you dare call me that again and because I want to help you!" yells Paige "I just want to grieve" thinks Ryan "I know sweetie but you have to let us in to help" says Paige putting a hand on his shoulder

"Stop it!" yells Ryan "no you have to get this out to someone!" yells Paige "it's all my fault she died because of me because of what I am I shouldn't have came back why did I have to see her" thinks Ryan tears are starting to form in his eyes "sweetie it isn't your fault if you stayed where you were in the beginning it would have happened anyways but you both might be dead" says Paige trying to comfort her niece.

"Stop it please" says Ryan quietly "no you have to get it out" says Paige "I wish I was dead" thinks Ryan this time smashing Paige into the wall with his power then walking out of the house.

Paige got up a few seconds later "oh god Prue's going to kill me" says Paige walking down the stairs, Ryan was in down town San Fresco within 20 minute's his friend Wendi told him where he could get some weed.

"Hey kid" says a guy Ryan looks over "what?" he asks "do you want to get revenge?" asks the man "who the hell are you?" asks Ryan "a demon" says the man

"Really now?" asks Ryan eyeing the demon "yes I can sense your anger and pain" says the demon "well that's good because your going to feel a hell of a lot in a couple seconds" says Ryan sending the demon flying into a building "stupid kid!" yells the demon

"Yeah I've been told that" says Ryan sending a pole flying into the demons chest making him go up in flames "see you in hell" says Ryan lighting a cigarette.

Meanwhile back in the Manor

Prue had just finished with her photos and came up stairs to find Paige holding ice on her head "what did you do?" asks Prue "why do you think I did something?" asked Paige innocently "because you haven't gotten healed yet." Says Prue

"Your son did this to me" says Paige sighing "why did he do that?" asks Prue "because I was trying to help him" says Paige "oh. Where did he go?" asks Prue

"I have no idea Prue" says Paige "well he have to find him this city is like demon hotspot" says Prue "yeah I know" says Paige.

Ryan walked into a small store that sold some drugs and pipes "hey I need to get two grams and a new pipe" says Ryan to the man at the desk "sorry we don't-" but he was cut off by Ryan "Wendi sent me" says Ryan "oh you're the kid she was talking about. Alright one second" says the man going into the back.

The man walked out five seconds later with Ryan's order "that'll be $25 kid" says the man "alright" says Ryan handing him the money 'nice doing business with you come back anytime." Says the man as Ryan heads out.

Ryan walked down to golden gate park and hid in the forest "I promised myself I wouldn't do this but I really need it" says Ryan quietly opening his little baggy of weed and putting .5 into the pipe

Ryan lit the pipe and inhaled he loved the taste of weed in the morning it was the best feeling he didn't notice a cop was around the area "HEY kid what are you doing!" yelled the cop Ryan looked around "shit!" he yelled starting to run away

Ryan ran deep into the forest and hid behind a tree hoping the police man wouldn't find him, the police man followed Ryan in the woods but lost him after he jumped into a bounce of bushes so he decided to wait at the entrance of the forest for Ryan.

Ryan watched him leave and sighed with relief "Aunt Paige" whispered Ryan quietly. "Prue your son is calling me" says Paige blinking "so let's go get him" says Prue "alright" says Paige rolling her eyes

A couple seconds later both Prue and Paige arrived in the forest "Ryan?" asked Prue "mom!" yelled Ryan running towards her "what's wrong?" asks Paige "a police man caught me smoking up…" says Ryan

"WHAT?" yells Paige "I was depressed…" says Ryan looking away "we know but drugs won't get rid of it!" says Prue "THEN WHAT WILL MOM!" yells Ryan "talking to us for one so we can help and going to the doctors they might not be able to heal you but they can still help so can we!" yells Prue

"I just want to be with her again…" says Ryan looking down "sweetie you're always with her she's in your heart" says Prue putting a hand on her sons shoulder

"I'm sorry" says Ryan hugging his mother "I know but please don't do drugs because if you ever do you'll be soooooo grounded!" says Prue laughing

"Oh Yay" says Ryan sarcastily "Paige can you take us home?" says Prue "yep" says Paige orbing all three of them back to the manor.

As soon as they got back Ryan ran into the kitchen and grabbed himself a muffin "god I'm so hungry!" says Ryan "I bet you are you haven't eaten for two days" says Prue poking him in the side "Ow" says Ryan

"By the way Piper phoned the school you have to go in and register on the 20th" says Prue watching her son eat like it was the last day in the world

"Aww I have to go back to school?" asks Ryan sighing "Yes sweetie" says Prue "that sucks I've always hated school" says Ryan grabbing a drink of milk "well sorry but you have no choice in the matter" warns Prue "can I at least get my learners permit?" asks Ryan

"Sure but you'll have to wait for the weekend" says Prue.


	4. School,Making Friends,Evil

Lost Souls

A/N: Hello this is a Charmed Fan Fic I do not own any of the characters accept Ryan.

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed!

A/N: Hey guys I've noticed with my sisters help that I do have some spelling mistakes like niece is supposed to be nephew just wanted to let you all know.

Warning: Warning this Fan Fic contains course language, Drug use.

* * *

Ryan walked into the kitchen at 7 in the morning yawning "god I haven't been up this early in ages" he says grabbing a peace of toast 

Prue came in not mush longer then he did "Hey sweetie ready for your first day of school" asks Prue "no" says Ryan sighing "well to bad" says Prue squatting her eyes "but mom cant I just stay home?" asked Ryan "nope you need to go to school that's your job" says Prue grabbing herself a glass of orange juice

Prue drove Ryan to school a half hour later "have a good day at school" says Prue kissing Ryan on the cheek "right a good day" Ryan says putting his bag over his shoulder. Ryan walked inside of the school since he had no friends and went straight to the office

"Hi I'm Ryan Halliwell" says Ryan "oh hello Ryan we weren't counting on you being here till after the bell rang but oh well!" says the principle "she looks like a crack head" says Ryan in his head "alright here's your timetable and I'll show you where your locker will be located." Says the principle "alright thanks" says Ryan

They quickly walked upstairs and found Ryan's locker "do you need help finding any of your classes?" asks the principle "um yeah its my first time here" says Ryan throwing his coat into the locker leaving him only with a hoody and his bag.

"Alright I'll show you to your home room your teacher will get one of the kids to show you where everything else is." Says the principle, they get to the classroom five minutes later to find everyone sitting in there desks reading.

"Hello Mr. Johnson you have a new student" says the principle "sounds good" says Mr. Johnson shaking Ryan's hand "Hi I'm Ryan Halliwell" says Ryan "nice to meet you Mr. Halliwell." Says Mr. Johnson "everyone we have a new student coming to us from Canada his name is Ryan" says the teacher "sup?" says Ryan.

Mr. Johnson showed Ryan to his desk and gave him some work. "Hey my name is Jenna" says the girl beside Ryan "oh hey…" says Ryan "so why did you move schools?" asked Jenna "well I just found my birth mother so I decided to go live with her and my Aunts." Says Ryan

"Oh that's cool, your lucky most kids who where given up at birth or whatever never usely find there mothers" says Jenna "really?" asks Ryan "yeah it's really sad. So how is Canada?" asks Jenna "its alright I guess I miss a lot of people but I'm holding up" says Ryan

"That's good. So what kind of music do you like?" asked Jenna "mostly metal like System Of A Down, Disturbed and Slipknot" says Ryan looking around to make sure no one is over hearing there conversation

"Wow those are like my favorite bands!" says Jenna "cool, I'm going to ask my Aunt to see if she can get them to play at P3" says Ryan "your aunt owns P3?" asks Jenna "yeah so does my mom and other aunt" says Ryan

"That's so cool" says Jenna "do you want to go sometime?" asks Ryan he really wasn't ready for dating yet but this was only two friends meeting right? "sure that sounds cool" says Jenna smiling.

The bell rang and Ryan and Jenna said there good bye's heading to there next class, Ryan walked into his Auto body class with safety glasses in hand "Hello I'm Mrs. White" says the teacher "hi I'm Ryan nice to meet you" says Ryan shaking the teachers hand.

School ended and Ryan walked outside seeing Prue waiting for him at her car "hey mom" says Ryan "hey sweetie how was your first day?" asks Prue "alright I made a new friend" says Ryan smiling

"That's so great!" says Prue giving him a hug "do you want to go out and grab a coffee?" asks Prue "sure" says Ryan grinning

They arrive at the coffee shop in a half hour "mom can I get something to eat to I'm starving" asks Ryan rubbing his stomach "sure" says Prue giggling as they walk inside

They ordered there coffees and sat down by the window "mom can me and my friend go to your club tonight?" asks Ryan "I'm not sure Ryan…" says Prue "why not mom?" asks Ryan "because your under age" says Prue "aww come on its only going to be us two" says Ryan "I don't know I'll think about it" says Prue taking a sip of her coffee.

After the two finished there coffee they headed home "Where home!" yells Prue "what's with all the yelling?" asks a tall man with dark hair "Cole what the hell are you doing here?" asks Prue "oh come on Prue I just wanted to see Phoebe" says Cole looking over at Ryan

"The first son of a charmed one…" says Cole "yeah I am got a problem?" asks Ryan "no not at all" says Cole looking over at Prue

"Stay away from my son" says Prue "Prue when are you going to get over this I'm marrying your sister see I changed and I don't care what you say" says Cole kind of getting ticked off.

"No Cole the way I see it is your still the same demon that tried killing us so don't you fucken dare come near my son" warns Prue

"Mom clam down I can take care of myself" says Ryan looking darkly into Coles eyes "Ryan he's a lot stronger then you" says Prue looking worried

"sounds fun" says Ryan with a grin "I like him Prue he has a lot more brains then you…" says Cole "did you just call my mother a retard?" asks Ryan now looking even darker "in fact I did" says Cole "well lets see who's retarded now" says Ryan channeling all of his anger and sadness sending Cole threw the wall

"Oops" says Ryan with a smile "RYAN!" yells Phoebe who had just walked into the door "what?" asks Ryan "you just sent my fiancé threw a wall!" yells Phoebe "but he called mom a retard" says Ryan "I don't care!" yells Phoebe

"Prue what's wrong with you punish him!" yells Phoebe "Ryan go upstairs please" says Prue looking kind of shocked that her son had that mush power in his emotions "whatever" says Ryan walking up the stairs "Phoebe he didn't mean to" says Prue

"That doesn't matter Prue he still did it!" says Phoebe "well you cant put all the blame on Ryan! Cole pushed him to" says Prue getting angry

Cole got up after a few seconds and walked over to the two fighting sisters "he's right Phoebe I did push him" says Cole brushing some wood off his coat

"Why would you push him?" asks Phoebe "wanted to know why he was so angry" says Cole "he was angry because you called me a retard Cole!" yells Prue "no that was way to much power for that it was something else" says Cole "by the way I am sorry" says Cole once more

"Right" says Prue going upstairs to find Ryan. When she comes to his room she finds it locked by a magical field "Ryan!" yells Prue banging on the door

"Leave me alone" says Ryan in a angry voice "he sounds like he's crying" says Prue in her head "Ryan please open up we need to talk" pleads Prue "maybe later" says Ryan in a low voice "No now!" says Prue "I said later!" yells Ryan the whole house shakes.

In Ryan's room:

A demon stands in front of Ryan "what do you want?" asks Ryan "to bring you to your true nature" says the demon "and why should I trust you?" asks Ryan "you saw how your Aunt reacted to your power Ryan she's angry and scared of you" says the demon "so what's your point?" asks Ryan "with your power you can rid the world of all demons just come with me" says the demon "and what do you get out of all this?" asks Ryan acting like he's thinking about it.

"I get to become the new Source but you'll be free" says the demon "how about I just kill you now and start your little game myself?" asks Ryan

"Because you don't know how to get in the underworld I do" says the demon "how do I know you won't betray me once we get down there?" asks Ryan

"You don't" says the demon "but if you don't come I'll kill everyone you love in front of you" says the demon "empty threats" says Ryan yawning

"But I guess I'll come to have some fun" says Ryan taking the demons hand together both of them shimmer out.

* * *

A/N: ha! See what happens next. 


	5. The Underworld,Powers

Lost Souls

A/N: Hello this is a Charmed Fan Fic I do not own any of the characters accept Ryan.

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed!

Warning: Warning this Fan Fic contains course language, Drug use.

* * *

Ryan and the demon shimmered in to the underworld it was kind of weird because Ryan's cloths changed from blue jeans and a black shirt to a black dress outfit(much like Coles when he turns into a demon) "so where are all these demons you promised me?" asks Ryan

"There around let's go hunting" says the demon. The two walked into a cave where there was at least five shape shifting demons "what are you doing! Bring a witch here!" yelled one of them "I suggest you shut up" says Ryan "what did you just say to me?" asked one of them "I said shut up" says Ryan

"Kid this isn't your world anymore" says one of the other shape shifters "well I guess I'll make it mine!" yells Ryan sending all five of them back into a pit of fire "AWWWWW" is all you hear as every one of them dies.

"That was fun." Says Ryan "it was wasn't it?" asks the demon "now I'm going to give you something very rare" says the demon "alright" says Ryan "take this knife and stab it into every demon you see you'll then gain there powers" says the demon handing the knife over to Ryan

"Well I guess I don't need you then!" yells Ryan stabbing the demon in the neck vanishing it. He now had the power to shimmer and throw energy balls "time to go home." Says Ryan shimmering back into his room and hiding the knife under his bed.

Ryan opens his door to see his mother still standing there "I'm sorry mom I just needed some time alone" says Ryan hugging her before going down stairs to find Cole.

Ryan found Cole sitting in the living room "I'm sorry about earlier" says Ryan "its okay I'm also sorry" says Cole "so did you have fun in the underworld?" asks Cole "yes lots" says Ryan "let's just keep this are little secret" says Cole "agreed" says Ryan smirking

Prue comes down to find those two talking "well at least there getting along" says Prue sighing "Cole can you come here I need some help" asks Phoebe "sure hold on" yells Cole shimmering over to Phoebe

Ryan turned on the TV and started switching threw channels bored out of his mind "Ryan?" asks Prue "yeah mom?" asks Ryan "can you go get some milk we need to make dinner and we have none" says Prue "sure hold on" says Ryan running up to his room and grabbing a hoody

Ryan ran back down "here's my bank card don't spend too much" says Prue "alright be back soon" says Ryan walking outside. Ryan shimmered there but made sure no one saw him then walked into the store

"Hi can I get a pack of players light?" asks Ryan "sure" says the man handing them to Ryan "wait I need to grab something" says Ryan quickly running over to the milk section and grabbing some "this to" says Ryan "alright your total comes to $11" says the man "alright debit please" says Ryan handing over the card

Ryan left after he paid and went to the ally behind the store then shimmered back home. Prue sat in the kitchen as Ryan walked inside "here mom oh and I bought myself a pack of cigarettes also" says Ryan handing her card and the milk to Prue

"What? Why!" asks Prue "because I just ran out and I smoke?" asks Ryan "that's a really bad habit you know?" asks Prue "sorry but I started." Says Ryan walking out back to have a cigarette

"Only if his father was here right now" says Prue shaking her head it was really hard being a single mother no matter how many sisters or brother in laws there was in the house.

Ryan walked back in about 10 minutes later and ran to his room he was going to go demon hunting "I'm going to get some home work finished!" yelled Ryan taking out the Athame from under his bed then shimmering down to the underworld.

Ryan walked around looking for another demon to kill "shouldn't you be with your mommy?" asks a demon Ryan turns around "shouldn't you be fucking a tree?" asks Ryan "how dare you!" yelled the demon shooting a fire ball at Ryan but he shimmered in then out "now that wasn't nice" says Ryan shimmering behind the demon and stabbing him with the Athame "tell the Source I say hi" says Ryan ripping it out watching the demon flame out.

Ryan shimmered home looking at his new power he could make fireballs now. Ryan cleaned off the Athame and put it back under his bed then walked down stairs. "Alright I'm done" says Ryan

"Good now tomorrow do you want to get your learners permit?" asks Prue "sure" says Ryan not really needing it right now but so what.

Leo orbed in behind Ryan "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yells Leo pushing Ryan to the wall "I have no idea what the hell your talking about!" yells Ryan back punching Leo in the face

"You've been stealing demons powers!" yells Leo punching Ryan right back "no I haven't" says Ryan "then why did I find this Athame under your bed?" asks Leo handing it over to Prue "shit" says Ryan

"Your right" says Prue looking shocked at Ryan "Leo is there anyway to get rid of the powers he so nicely took?" asks Prue ignoring her son for a moment "yes but its risky" says Leo

"How so?" asks Prue "you need to make a certain potion" says Leo handing over the list of ingredients "I wont give them up" says Ryan "oh hell you will!" says Prue

"You can't make me for once I can protect you guys!" yells Ryan "can't you see the power is corrupting you" says Leo "no it isn't I'm controlling it" says Ryan

"But the power wasn't meant for you!" yells Leo "shut up!" yells Ryan "time for sleep" says Leo knocking Ryan in the back of the head making him pass out

"I had to" says Leo to Prue "I know" says Prue taking out a pot to start mixing the potion.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys sorry for short chapter anyways please R&R it really helps me keep going.


End file.
